First Christmas with the Family
by nograsponreality
Summary: FF Christmas challenge, it is less then 1500 words. It is the first Family Christmas


**Don't own anything. Just having a little fun with the characters. Enjoy!**

Crying came from another bedroom. Maura opened her eyes; it wasn't the first time it happened. She loved her daughter with all her heart, but it seemed like she never got any sleep anymore. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was going to be over in the morning.

After a minute Maura finally rolled out of bed, grabbed her robe to cover her naked body and walked to her daughter's room. She tied it as she entered the room.

"Hello my little one," Maura cooed. "Mommy is here." She picked up her daughter and walked to the rocker. She sat down and rocked her daughter. "My little Lucille, it is okay." She stroked her daughter's dark curly hair. "There, there little one…" Maura moved her robe aside and let Lucille feed on her right breast.

After a few minutes Maura started to nod off. She knew Lucille stopped sucking and detached Lucille, stood and walked around the room burping her on her shoulder. "There, there my little one, please don't you cry. Mommy is here to protect you…" Maura started singing softly. Lucille burped a few times, and Maura kissed her on the forehead before lying her back down in her crib. "I love you my little one. Sweet dreams."

She slowly walked to the bedroom door and closed it slightly. "Night my little one," she whispered and walked back to her bedroom.

Once she reached her bedroom, Maura untied her robe and shrugged it off. She laid it on the chair, crawled back into bed and into the sheets. The warm body in the bed turned and grabbed Maura's waist. "I love you," a husky voice said as she was pulled towards the voice.

"Oh my love," Maura said, "I love you too." Maura's hand moved up to cup their face. "Between the two of you, I do not know how I ever get any sleep." She leaned down and kissed their lips.

"Maura, my lovely wife," the Rizzoli said, "You are so beautiful." They kissed again, this time the Rizzoli deepened it.

"Oh love," Maura said with a moan. "This will be Lucille's first Christmas and…" Maura couldn't finish her sentence because Jane had captured her lips. Maura moaned into the kiss. Finally Maura broke the kiss, "You're parents will be here early. I want to get some slee..." But it was too late. Jane flipped Maura onto her back, straddled her and started playing with her breasts.

Maura arched her back. Her mind was saying no, but her body was aching for it. "Jane," Maura breathed out.

Jane chuckled. "There is always time for sleep later." Jane laid down on Maura. "I promise," she kissed her, "that you will get some sleep," kissed her again, "just not right now."

Maura squinted her eyes and gave Jane the 'don't do it' look. A smirk played across Jane's lips, and Jane started kissing Maura. The kisses started on her lips, and then they trailed down her jawline. Jane nibbled at her earlobe. "I love you so much," she whispered in her ear before trailing kisses on Maura's neck down to her collarbone.

Jane sucked on Maura's skin, making her moan. Jane lingered on her collarbone for a minute sucking leaving her mark on her wife. Maura was getting restless and wanted more, grabbing at Jane's hair. Jane finally left the spot alone and moved her kisses down towards her Maura's breasts. She paused at each breast, nibbling them and giving them both a nice little bite. She then trailed her kisses down to Maura's core. Jane smelled Maura's sweet scent.

Jane pushed Maura's legs open farther. She moved her head closer to Maura, and she started to lick her. Maura moaned even more and louder. Maura steadied herself and watched Jane.

Jane then started to spell letters with her tongue on Maura's clit. With every flick of Jane's tongue, Maura grew more and more tense. She was breathing heavily now and was having trouble saying the letters Jane was spelling.

"L. O. V. E. Y.O.U. A. L. W. A. Y. S. A. N. D. F. O. R. E. V. E. R." By the time Maura said the last R, her orgasm ripped through her body. Jane moved herself back up to look Maura in the eyes.

"I will always love," Jane whispered and kissed Maura.

Maura slowly was becoming coherent again, "I know," she breathed.

Jane rolled onto her back and pulled Maura with her to snuggle. Maura snuggled her head into Jane's neck, wrapping her right arm her waist. Jane stroked Maura's hair. "Goodnight my love."

Maura sighed, feeling content.

"Merry Christmas," Jane whispered, both of them drifting back to sleep.

Christmas morning at 8 am Angela Rizzoli let herself in to the Isles-Rizzoli household. Angela brought in bags with her, a couple filled with presents and one with food. She took the presents and placed next to the tree in the living room. Next she went to the kitchen and started making coffee. While the coffee brewed, Angela went back into the living room and pulled the presents out of the bag, placing them under the tree.

Minutes later Jane appeared in the living in a tank and pajama pants. "Really Ma? You just had to be here now?"

"Manners Jane, and yes. Merry Christmas to you too," Angela said without looking at her.

"Merry Christmas Ma," Jane managed to get out before she left the living to go get Maura.

"Maura," Jane softly called as she walked into their bedroom. Maura stirred a bit. "Merry Christmas honey. Ma is here and I will get Lucille." Jane kissed Maura on the forehead and then walked to Lucille's room.

Lucille was staring at her mobile when Jane walked in. "Hello my little angel. Grandma is here and wants to see you." Jane picked up her little girl, went to change her and then brought her out to the living room.

"Look it is grandma," Jane said after walking into the living room.

Angela looked up from putting the presents away under the tree. "There she is! How is my little grandbaby?" Angela got up and took Lucille from Jane. Angela started fussing and talking baby talk to her granddaughter.

A few minutes later Maura appeared with her hair pulled back and in Jane's sweatpants and t-shirt. "Good Morning Angela, Merry Christmas," she said as she hugged Jane. "When will the others be here?"

"Frank's on his way with more breakfast foods. Frankie is helping him," Angela said without taking her eyes off Lucille. "And I told Barry and Vince to get here soon."

The doorbell rang. It was Frost and Korsak. Jane opened the door. As they entered, they both in unison said "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jane said.

Not long after another knock came with a "HELP!" being yelled. Jane hurried to the door and opened it.

"Jesus Frankie, have enough bags?"

"No, cause look at Pop," Frankie replied and then Frank Senior came in after him. He had more bags then Frankie.

"Just put them in the kitchen Frank, I'll put them away. Everyone can gather and start with presents," Angela said.

"Ma, this is our house," Jane said gesturing to herself and Maura.

"Yes, but I am doing this. I planned this Jane, and it is Lucille's first Christmas. You both should relax." It was final; Angela kissed her granddaughter and handed her to Maura, then pushed her towards the living room couch. Angela made her way to the kitchen. Frank and Frankie were shooed out by Angela as soon as they set the bags down.

Everyone did listen to Angela and gathered in the living room. Maura sat on the couch with Jane next to her with Lucille in her lap. Frankie sat next to his sister. Frank was sitting in the chair next to the Christmas tree so he could hand out the presents. Korsak sat in a chair on the other side of Frankie, and Frost was in another chair too.

Jane yelled, "Ma, you should be in here. We are going to start with a present for Lucille; it is her first Christmas and all."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane on the nose. "You are terrible," she whispered.

"Get a room," Korsak said.

Jane glared at him. "Lucille's first present and first Christmas. Pop, the present."

Angela walked back into the room just as Frank handed Maura the gift for Lucille. Lucille sat against Maura as she opened the present for her. Maura pulled out a blanket which was made from all the baby clothes from Jane and Frankie.

"Awww Angela," Maura said, "Thank you. Lucille now you have a blanket that will always remind you of your Momma and Uncle Frankie." She turned to her wife, and saw a few tears welling up.

"Thanks Ma," Jane said and then kissed her wife.

"Merry Christmas," Angela said.


End file.
